


The Way You Show Me I'm Yours

by 21caps



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, implied past abusive relationships, it's only about 1 paragraph in the 3rd chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21caps/pseuds/21caps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what’s on the menu? It’s me-n-u.” </p><p>Steve visibly cringed at the cheesiest pick-up line that he had ever heard. Steve was about to scoff when he looked up from the cashier.</p><p>And holy moly, if the guy that stood in front of him with the huge grin painted onto his face was not the most beautiful man he had ever seen, then he was a lunatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheesy pick-up line

It was a sweltering summer day in July, and Steve was dying in the heat of the small coffee shop. He mentally cursed himself for not being able to get a better job, but due to his fragile immune system, this was the best that he could get, and at the very least he could afford to pay his rent and still have enough money for other small luxuries.

Steve Rogers worked as a cashier in a tiny obscure coffee shop, where anyone hardly went to, since there was a Starbucks down the road. It wasn’t uncommon for the coffee shop to be empty, and in fact, that was how it was most of the time. Occasionally, there would be a random guy or girl who would come in for a few days straight just to hit on him, but they always left after a while because they found him too boring.

_“You know what’s on the menu? It’s me-n-u.”_

In his mind, Steve almost wanted to laugh at the guy, because that had to be one of the worst pick-up lines to exist, considering there was no originality in it.

Steve visibly cringed at the cheesiest pick-up line that he had ever heard in the 22 years that he had existed. Steve was about to scoff when he looked up from the cashier.

And holy moly, if the guy that stood in front of him with the huge grin painted onto his face was not the most beautiful man he had ever seen, then he was a lunatic.

The guy was absolutely _dashing._ He was dressed in a black and white plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, together with black skinny jeans and Converse sneakers. The outfit was totally casual, but it complimented the guy’s lean body extremely well. He had short but thick brown hair, grey eyes, luscious pink lips, and Steve swore his jawline was illegal in **at least** a few countries.

Steve stood rooted to the ground with his mouth agape, eyes raking over the stranger’s gorgeous and desirable body. The man smirked knowingly, and he stared deep into Steve’s eyes. After an awkward few seconds of silence, Steve coughed and said, _“That has got to be one of, if not, the worst pick-up line I’ve ever heard.”_

If this was even possible, the striking man smirked e _ven wider_ and replied cockily, _“Well it worked, didn’t it? I got ya attention, so I’d say that the pick-up line did its job perfectly. Even got ya checking me out.”_

Steve almost choked on his own saliva, and he suddenly found himself strongly blushing for having been caught checking the other guy out. Steve realised that he was extremely attracted to this guy’s voice and well, just everything in general. What could he say? He knew he fell in love fast, and hell, he even believed in love at first sight. Steve knew he was a hopeless romantic and he didn’t ever bother hiding that fact.

There was another awkward silence, and this time the stranger broke it and quickly introduced himself.

 _“So, Steve, I’m Bucky.”_ Bucky calmly said, offering his hand for Steve to shake. Steve blamed himself for having clammy hands as he took it. He had no idea why he suddenly became like this in front of Bucky.

_“How’d you know my name?”_

_“It says so on the name tag on your apron silly.”_ Bucky laughed after finishing his sentence, causing Steve to blush even harder at how dumb he suddenly became in the presence of Bucky.

_“Oh…”_

As if sensing Steve’s awkwardness, Bucky shot a smile at him and ordered an iced coffee to go.

Steve quickly went to make the coffee, and when he handed the cup over to Bucky, their fingers lightly brushed each other’s and Steve blushed once again. Bucky quickly fell in love with how easily Steve blushed, and he wondered if Steve blushed all over. He quickly pushed the thought away and paid for the coffee.

 _“Hey, so do you think I could get your number or something? I know it’s a bit straightforward, but I’m not exactly great with words, so…”_ The grey-eyed man shrugged nervously and when he noticed Steve biting his lips, as if he was contemplating whether he should or not, he hurriedly added, _“but it’s perfectly okay if you don’t want to.”_

When there was no reply from Steve, Bucky tried to hide his disappointment and he decided to give his own number to Steve instead, so that Steve could call him if he ever changed his mind. Steve handed him his phone and after entering his number into Steve’s phone, Bucky took his coffee, smiled, and exchanged good-byes with him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Bucky’s heart fluttered when he thought about Steve and how flustered he was when Bucky pointed out that Steve was checking him out. He had to admit that he gained a weird kind of satisfaction whenever an attractive guy checked him out. And to have Steve look at him in that way? It was absolutely amazing. Bucky thought that Steve had the prettiest and clearest blue eyes anyone could have, and his short blond hair looked so soft and perfect for running your hands through. When Steve bit his lip, his lower lip became red and Bucky was so close to suddenly jumping over the counter and kissing Steve right then and there. Bucky chided himself for thinking of Steve too much, and fell asleep with a smile on his face, wondering what it would feel like to have Steve in his arms at that moment.

Steve stared at his phone for eternity, unsure of whether he should actually call Bucky or not. For the rest of the day at work, Steve found that he couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Bucky’s eyes and lips were, and he wondered what it would feel like to have Bucky’s own lips pressed against his own. Thankfully, the coffee shop remained empty for the rest of the day, so Steve didn’t have to mess up and get another scolding from his manager like he usually did. He fell asleep with his phone pressed against his chest, with Bucky’s contact open.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, Steve physically dragged himself out of his bed and into his bathroom, preparing himself for another boring day at work. His roommate, Clint, was still fast asleep dressed in his clothes from last night, not that that was anything special, considering the fact that Clint always spent his nights partying and never really bothered to find a proper job despite being an extremely intelligent guy.

Since the coffee shop is only a few blocks away from his small apartment, Steve loved to walk to his workplace, as it always gave him time to think about certain things. However, for the whole duration of his walk, Steve couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky, and debating whether or not he should call him today, whether it was too fast or if he had waited long enough.

A few hours later, Steve had his phone pressed against his right ear, right hand sweating as he gripped the phone almost too tightly in order to prevent the phone from slipping out of his hand and crashing to the floor due to his nerves.

After a couple of rings, when Steve was about to hang up the phone when he heard the same intoxicating voice say, _“Hello? Who is this?”_

Steve almost fainted but managed to contain his nerves and excitement and said in an extremely shaky voice whilst feigning calmness, _“Hey Bucky, it’s Steve!”_

 _“Steve! Hi! I didn’t expect you to call at all.”_ In the background, Steve heard Bucky shut a door after walking into a considerably quieter room. Steve mentally scolded himself for calling when Bucky was so clearly busy with work probably.

_“Am I bothering you at work?”_

_“Nono, I’m on my break now anyways, and you have no idea how glad I am for you to have called me! So, Steve, do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow or something? I could go over to your workplace if you want.”_

The sudden request startled Steve for a while before he quickly agreed, and proceeded to tell Bucky what time his lunch break was, and before he hung up the phone, Bucky said something that made Steve’s heart flutter uncontrollably, causing Steve to smile widely for the rest of the otherwise uneventful day.

_“It’s a date.”_


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hands on the clock seemed to somehow move even slower that morning, and Steve couldn’t help but repeatedly glance at the clock, willing the time to somehow move faster, but at the same time slower. By the time it was 1.30pm, Steve was a nervous wreck and he realised that a thin film of sweat was starting to form on his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! :) I'm sorry for not really focusing much on the actual date itself, but I kinda struggled a bit with this chapter. I hope you guys still like it though! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave your feedback/comments on this chapter :D
> 
> You can find me here: 21caps.tumblr.com

_“Oh my god…why did I even agree to this? I’m gonna mess up so badly in front of him and then he’ll start finding me weird and too clumsy. God I hope I don’t-“_

Steve’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he heard some shuffling from behind him, followed by Clint walking into the kitchen to get some coffee.

_“What’s going through your mind? You’re staring at the table like you’re gonna have a death match with it or something,”_ Clint managed to say, voice distinctly deeper from having just woken up.

Clint’s words broke Steve’s train of thought and he suddenly jerked from the sudden noise, the mug held so tightly in his hand moving together with his jerk, and Steve watched as the coffee inside the mug sloshed dangerously close to the brim, threatening to spill.

When Steve turned his head up to meet his eyes, he was surprised to see that Steve actually looked…nervous? In the time that he has known Steve, he had realised that Steve was always extremely brave, he never liked to back down from a challenge, and he sure as hell was never nervous about much. Clint had also realised that Steve only ever looked nervous when he was about to go on a date with someone.

_“Is there something you’re not telling me?”_ Clint heard himself say as he took a sip from his cup of hot coffee, and grimaced slightly when the coffee scalded his tongue slightly.

Steve opened his mouth to give a crappy excuse about why he hadn’t yet told Clint about Bucky when he just decided to tell the truth.

_“I…uh I met a guy 2 days ago and he asked me out,”_ Steve could swear that Clint’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and continued, “ _But technically speaking, he’s simply coming over to my workplace.”_

_“What’s his name?”_

_“Bucky.”_ Steve unknowingly smiled widely at simply having been able to say his name, and his heart rate increased too. God, what was happening to him? He didn’t normally feel this way when he went on dates with guys he barely knew.

_“Since you’re now sporting possibly the goofiest smile on earth just from saying his name, I’m guessing that he’s pretty great by your standards?”_

Steve narrowed his baby blue eyes. He knew that they both had extremely different taste in people. For one, Clint was straight, while Steve was bi-sexual.

_“He’s pretty much perfect, and I’m sure I’m not the only one who thinks so. Trust me, once you meet Bucky, you’ll agree with me on this even though you’re straight.”_ Steve smirked after finishing his sentence, and he hoped that he could one day let Bucky meet Clint.

_“Welp, I hope you have tons of fun with Bucky later on,”_ Clint replied, and when a flicker of self-doubt showed in Steve’s eyes, Clint assured him, knowing all too well how much Steve beats himself up over dates.

_“Hey man, you’re gonna be fine. You **won’t screw anything up** , and you’re definitely **not going to mess up.** So quit telling yourself that, will ya?” _After finishing his sentence, he took a sip of his now **too cold** coffee, and proceeded to put down his cup on the counter before giving a smile at Steve and walking back into the bedroom, presumably to sleep a _gain._

Steve smiled at Clint’s assurance, and he tried his best to push the negative thoughts away from his mind.

That morning, Steve took an extra few minutes to just fix his hair better, and made sure that his uniform was as neat as it could be. He took a shaky breath before beginning his mini journey to the coffee shop.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hands on the clock seemed to somehow move **_even slower_** that morning, and Steve couldn’t help but repeatedly glance at the clock, willing the time to somehow move faster, but at the same time slower. By the time it was 1.30pm, Steve was a nervous wreck and he realised that a thin film of sweat was starting to form on his body.

Bucky stumbled into the coffee shop 30 minutes later, a sheen of sweat visible on arms. This time, Bucky was dressed in a tight fitting black shirt, blue skinny jeans and the same pair of Converse shoes from yesterday. It was obvious that Bucky had ran to the coffee shop, as he was panting heavily with his hands on his knees.

Steve had started to think that maybe Bucky had just been joking about wanting to have lunch with him, and he was also beginning to feel extremely disappointed and slightly heartbroken. He had really wanted to get to know Bucky better.

Similar to yesterday, Steve’s feet were once again stuck to the ground, and he couldn’t do any more than stare at Bucky. The shirt made Bucky’s lean body so much more pronounced, and Steve wanted to get a good look at what was underneath it. He wanted to be able to drink in his body and memorise every part of it.

After a minute, Bucky regained his composure and could breathe properly again, he rushed over to the counter and apologised for being extremely late.

_“I’m sorry for being late! I got caught in traffic, and it didn’t help that I couldn’t find a parking spot near the coffee shop, so I had to run over here,”_ Bucky hurriedly explained, worried that Steve would be furious with him.

Instead, Steve gave him an awkward smile. Unbeknownst to Bucky, while he had been explaining why he was late, Steve could only stare at his lips while it moved, and he had also realised Bucky’s cleft in his chin. Steve thought it was adorable and wondered if it was weird to think that. He also had the sudden urge to kiss it.

Awkwardly, Steve broke out of his daze from being so distracted by Bucky’s full lips, greeted Bucky with his best genuine smile, and asked his co-worker to take over for him for an hour while he went to have lunch. Steve had no idea as to whether she heard him or not, but decided to leave anyways.

They ended up visiting a small eatery that served food that Steve couldn’t afford, but Bucky had insisted on paying for, as a form of apology for arriving so late. Steve blushed furiously when Bucky reminded him that it was a date after all.

During lunch, Steve was pleasantly surprised to find out that Bucky actually worked as an architect. When Steve had called him yesterday, he had just finished presenting his work to a client. Steve immediately felt guilty, and he felt warmth spread through his belly when Bucky gently took his hand and squeezed it, telling him that it was all right because it was him and not someone else.

They learnt each others’ interests and hobbies, and discovered different things about each other that fascinated the other party. Bucky learnt that Steve was an avid artist, and he promised Bucky that he’d show him his artwork some other time.

An hour felt like 10 minutes, and before Steve knew it, he had to go back to work because his lunch break was over. They reluctantly parted ways and Steve flushed when Bucky kissed his hand as a sort of farewell.

The walk back to his workplace had never been longer, and the only thing on Steve’s mind for the rest of the day was the promise of another date, but this time, it would be a lot longer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both fell asleep to the thought of each other and how well their first date had been. 

  



	3. Drunk Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Bucky could even comprehend what had just happened, Steve barged in, and within a second was retching up all over the floor of his newly cleaned apartment. Bucky didn’t even have the time nor heart to get angry with Steve when he noticed his small frail body shaking.

Before Bucky could even comprehend what had just happened, Steve barged in, and within a second was retching up all over the floor of his newly cleaned apartment. Bucky didn’t even have the time nor heart to get angry with Steve when he noticed his small frail body shaking.

It was pouring outside, and Steve was drenched from head to toe in the cold rain. He looked so sick kneeling there, and Bucky’s heart immediately broke. He ran over to Steve, hurriedly picked him bridal style, and brought him to the bathroom to clean him up. He wasn’t about to question Steve about how he even got to that state when Steve looked so fragile. Bucky set him down onto the toilet and grabbed a towel from a rack nearby.

After wiping Steve’s face clean, Bucky breathed out a sigh of relief when he noticed that Steve wasn’t injured in any way. He was, however, freezing to the touch, and Bucky knew that Steve had fallen sick with the flu yet again from being under the unrelenting rain. He gave him some water to drink, and after he looked slightly better, Bucky started his barrage of questions.

_“Stevie, what the hell was that?”_

_“I-“_

_“What Steve?”_

Steve mumbled his answer so quickly that Bucky couldn’t catch it. Steve only became like this when he was hiding something from Bucky, which wasn’t all that often.

_“Speak up Steve,”_ He had to admit that he was slightly irritated that Steve would hide something from him, but only slightly.

_“Some guys said that I couldn’t drink more than them, and I wanted to prove them wrong,”_ Steve replied softly, and at that moment Steve looked so scared of Bucky’s reaction that all signs of irritation seeped away from Bucky’s features.

He softened, and knelt down to pull Steve into a warm embrace. Steve melted into his touch, and Bucky was just glad that Steve was okay, and that he didn’t get into any fights. He knew that Steve was never one to back down from any challenge, even when it could potentially kill him. This was nothing compared to what Steve usually did out of his stubbornness and need to help others.

_“Stevie babe, I’m just glad that you’re okay and not bleeding anywhere. You have no idea how worried I was for you when you puked onto the ground. I thought that something horrible had happened, and when you told me that you had simply drank too much, I was so relieved. I’ll always be here for you okay? You don’t have to be scared of me because I’ll never hurt you. It’s a promise.”_ Bucky said into soft blonde hair before pressing a kiss there, knowing fully well of how badly Steve had been treated in the past.

Steve had been through some unhealthy relationships in the past, and whenever Bucky was angry at him or showed any negative emotion, Steve would always cower away from Bucky. He always had to coax Steve into trusting that he would never harm him, and only then would he lean into Bucky’s comforting touches.

When Steve didn’t reply and only sniffled, Bucky chuckled and pointed out, _“But, now that you’re officially sick with the flu again, I can have an excuse to take extra care of you and feed you excessive amounts of food without you complaining.”_

Steve laughed softly and nodded, and the amount of love that the pair had for each other was incomprehensible. With that, Bucky stood up and gently guided Steve to his feet as well, and brought him to the living room.

They often watched movies while snuggled up together until they fell asleep, and that night was no different. However, Bucky caught himself staring at Steve every now and then during the movie, relishing the way Steve’s hair looked golden whenever the light hit it just right, remembering how supple Steve’s fingers would look whenever he was drawing Bucky when he thought Bucky didn’t notice, and best of all, how smooth and pale Steve actually was, and how easily his skin bruised.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realise that Steve had noticed him staring, and that now he was looking into sky blue eyes that held the beauty of the whole universe in them, framed by lashes that could go on for miles. Even though they had been together for a couple of months already, Bucky couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest guy on earth to be together with someone as beautiful as Steve. Steve had the kindest soul of anyone he had ever met, and a face to match. Every time Bucky looked at him, he would always feel stupefied, giddy on the knowledge that Steve was his.

_“I love you Buck.”_

_“I love you too Steve.”_

It was so easy now, for them to say it to each other, like they never had to even think for them to know it. Bucky smiled and kissed Steve on his lips, memorising the feel of Steve’s lips pressed against his. It always felt the same as the first time they kissed, like everything else in the world didn’t matter except for the other.

Steve smiled before turning his attention back to the screen, and Bucky felt this overwhelming sense of adoration for the little guy.

They sure had come a long way since the first time Bucky said the worst pick-up line Steve had ever heard. But it was okay, because they loved each other from the very first moment they met each other’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this one's a lot shorter and that I hadn't updated this in close to 10 days! I got kinda caught up with some other stuff and over here in my country, I start school in January of next year so I'm pretty sure I can't write much if at all next year, so I decided to end it at the 3rd chapter. Not how I wanted it to be, nor end, but I just simply won't have the time. Thank you to all the people who have read this! I know 700 isn't a lot, but honestly, that's way more than I ever expected. :)
> 
> Tumblr: 21caps.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are still appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> HI READER!!!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER IN MY VERY FIRST FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Please do leave your opinions in the comments so that I can improve on my fanfic in the next chapter and whatnot :) It'll be greatly appreciated :D
> 
> Also, you can follow me on tumblr: 21caps.tumblr.com


End file.
